


Made for Each Other

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could regenerate, she had the same temporal nature, she was connected to the Tardis, she was smart, and wild, and brave. "Does it bother you?" the Doctor asked, "that you were literally made for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for Each Other

“Does it bother you?” the Doctor asked.

“What?” River said.

“That you were literally made for me,” the look in his eyes was vulnerable, anxious.

She laughed and cupped his cheek. “Where did you get that idea, Sweetie?”

“Well, I mean, it’s not like you had a choice,” he said, biting his lip, giving her a big eyed look.

She shook her head. “Oh, my love, it was _entirely_ my choice.” She shook her head again before he could interrupt. “I wasn’t made _for_ you, Doctor. I was made to _kill_ you. I was made to be the _antithesis_ of you, to counter you, to anticipate you, to outmaneuver you, to _survive_ you, and to bring you down.”

He gulped.

She smiled and kissed him softly. “I wasn’t made _for_ you. I was made _against_ you.”

“B.. but...”

She pushed him down into the console chair and plopped herself in his lap. She started drawing designs on his bowtie. He gulped again, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

She grinned. “Being _for_ you,” she said, whispering, leaning toward him, invading his space, filling his senses, “was entirely _my_ idea.”

She kissed him, curling his toes in his boots, her warm weight leaning against him.

She pulled back, watching him, eyes so bright and soft. He cleared his throat.

“I like that idea,” he said, his voice coming out in a husky rumble.

She purred. “I thought you might.”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
